Wrong Assumption
by luvsbitca
Summary: Sherlock realises Mycroft, Moriarty and John all missed it.  Everyone thinks Sherlock is a virgin. Is his brother an idiot?


**Title – **Wrong Assumption  
><strong>Author – <strong>Mo  
><strong>Summary –<strong> Sherlock realises Mycroft, Moriarty and John all missed it.**  
>Disclaimer – <strong>I don't own anything, I wish.**  
>Author's Notes – <strong>I don't know what this is, I don't know why I wrote it. It's probably crap but the idea of Mycroft having missed something spawned this. Written and posted in an hour during my sixth viewing of 'A Scandal In Belgravia'.

**Wrong Assumption**  
>by Moonbeam<p>

Is his brother really so stupid?

Not stupid. Mycroft Holmes is not stupid.

He is not paying attention then.

He should have been able to work it out; after all he has them under surveillance.

Something big is happening.

Should he worry about it?

The government bores him. There is so much obviousness. No one is any good at hiding anything. And everyone is boring.

Well Mycroft is generally not boring, though he is annoying. Generally annoyingly good at knowing things he should not.

This time though, he does not know.

He knows his eyes open just a little, can see that his brother thinks he has struck a nerve. Like his weight is always a raw nerve.

A few years ago he'd have been right.

Today he is wrong.

Which is delicious.

John doesn't react next to him, looks at him confused for a moment.

Could be annoyed that his brother doesn't know.

No, that cannot be right. John is strangely accepting of his family and their power games.

John would know he wouldn't say anything.

Is John playing?

Has John worked out how to deceive?

No, something else. But it will need to wait. He might actually need to pay attention to what is happening in front of him.

Later John takes vicious pleasure in punching him, tackling him, beating him up a little.

There is something there but suddenly there are naked woman and Americans and John is almost shot and he is drugged.

Whatever it was cannot be important.

It was his idea for John to date. Keep Moriarty from their scent.

He knows he is being petty and bitter and jealous but he doesn't care when John has a hand wrapped around her waist.

He gets the gift and he knows. John is not going to like this.

But the game.

The game is interesting.

The game is worth it.

At least he thinks it will be.

John had reacted interestingly to the presence of her addition to his phone.

John was a jealous person.

But then he identifies her body and things change.

Suddenly John is not there as much.

He refuses to talk.

He refuses to explain.

He does not refuse Sherlock at night, in bed.

That is all they have now.

John is intriguing. Some things about him scream out. Easily deduced. Then he does things that baffle.

Then John and Irene are standing in an empty power station and things begin to make sense.

John is noble.

John is kind.

John puts other people's needs before his own.

John has come to the wrong conclusions.

John offers baby names.

John leaves him alone with her.

John is wrong.

Turns out Moriarty is not nearly as smart as he thinks.

He was the one who said Sherlock has a heart.

But even he doesn't get it.

The name would have been correct before.

Before everything changed.

Everything is startlingly clear now.

Without the puzzle of John he understands.

He waits though, she is a master at what she does and he loves to watch Mycroft twist in the breeze.

He waits until the last moment.

Then he stands up and stakes his claim on both of them.

They underestimated him.

Even Mycroft underestimated him.

It was a game. Curious and new but nothing more.

He had never been pursued in such a way before. It was fascinating.

She was an idiot to have become sentimental but she was fascinating.

He stalks from the room.

This part is boring, this part is all Mycroft.

He goes home because that is where John will be.

John will be worried because Mrs Hudson will have told him he left with those men again.

John is not there.

Sherlock waits.

John returns and looks for her.

Sherlock has rarely wanted to hit someone for being stupid before. That is a lie. But he wants to do something to knock some sense into John.

Instead he grabs John's hand and pulls him from the room.

Upstairs, John's room not his. His room is where she was. John will remember that.

He shows John who he came home to.

Later, after, John still turns away. This is something new, something that has been happening more.

It annoys him.

He forcibly turns John and turns on the light. He extrapolates all the ways that John is stupid, all his wrong assumptions.

John just mutters to him. "I love you too." Before curling into him and going to sleep.

Months later John lies to him knowing they both know. Knowing they are not talking about his trip to the Middle East.

Mycroft is slipping. He still doesn't know. Neither does Moriarty.

Sherlock knows.

John knows.

Maybe that is all that matters.

Mrs Hudson probably knows, nosy old lady that she is.

**The End**


End file.
